


We'll Probably Both End Up Dead

by Blue_Finch



Series: More Than Partners [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fake Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Finch/pseuds/Blue_Finch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel like hell, this was not a good day, so this is the result<br/>I promised myself and others I never would write about their death, but things change.</p><p> </p><p>As the ending to this story has<br/>I just couldn't leave it the way I did, new chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good-bye!

**Author's Note:**

> This one has a happy ending just not for the guys, sorry.
> 
>  Or is there?

John patted Bear one last time, trying not to shed any more tears. Especially not in front of Shaw. She had agreed to keep the dog for a few days while John got away from New York and the sorrowful events of the past few weeks.

Reese had lied to her about going, no not about the going. He had packed some of his clothes, a few of his favorite handguns, and a framed picture of the three of them — Bear, Harold and himself in the park, that Harold had given him on John’s last birthday — in the saddlebags now tied to the back of the motorcycle — the one John had given to Harold on his last birthday. 

Well the day John had picked when his paranoid friend was still keeping his secrets, not Harold's real birthday of course. Another band of pain constricted John’s heart. Finch had told him his real name, real birth date, everything while they were holding each other the night they had first made love.

No what John had lied about was that he was coming back. Reese was leaving New York, his home for the past five years, for good. There was no reason to stay. What had made New York his home wasn’t his fondness for the city; it was who lived in it. Now that person was gone. 

The now former vigilante turned away quickly to hide the moisture threatening to roll down his cheeks. John loved the dog and leaving him behind was going to hurt terribly, but he couldn’t even look at Bear without thinking about the man he had loved more than his own life.

John got on the bike, gave Shaw a last warning to take good care of the dog, started the cycle up and rode away.

Reese made one last stop, before leaving the state, at a small secluded cemetery ten miles out of the city. The place where Harold Finch was buried, where he and his friends had seen Finch laid to rest was inside the city, not here. John had paid the mortuary a hefty sum to bury an empty coffin there. It helped having Leon find out the owner liked gambling and owed a huge debt to some unsavory loan sharks. 

No John wanted Harold buried somewhere next to a monument engraved with his real name. That was a secret his friend had only shared with him; no one else needed to know. Their friends could mourn the man they thought they knew, visit the grave in the city from time to time.

John rode down a tree lined lane, then walked to a secluded section of the cemetery to where two lone markers were set under the shade of a huge old oak tree. This was the first time he had been back since he had stood alone watching them lower the casket in the ground. John ran his hand over the small monument feeling the cold smooth granite with his fingertips.

Benjamin H. Carson — 1956-2015 — He was loved

“I came to say goodbye Harold. I can’t stay here; it hurts too much. I still see you everywhere, in everything. I love you so much ... and ... I miss you like hell.

I am sorry I am breaking my promise to help keep saving the numbers; I can’t do it anymore. Shaw, Carter, Fusco, Leon they are doing a good job. The Machine and Root are making sure of that.

I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, but I promise I’ll be back. I don’t know when, but someday I will. Goodbye Harold.

John looked briefly at the other marker bearing his name Jonathan Spencer — 1962-    , then turned and walked away.

_Three months later_

Detective Carter answered the phone call transferred to her desk.

“Detective Carter this is Sheriff Wilson, Buffalo County Sheriff’s Department in Kearney, Nebraska. There was an incident at one of the rest areas here in the county along I-80. Two women were attacked and a man intervened. The would-be attackers shot him before he killed them. Before he died he gave one of my deputies his name. Said it was John Reese. Your name was in his wallet whom to notify in case of emergency. Did you know him?”

Carter couldn’t help the sob that escaped he throat. “Yes I did. He was a good man.

Lionel Fusco, Joss and Taylor Carter, Samantha Shaw, Leon Tau and Bear all stood in the cold misty rain listening to the eulogy the reverend and former number spoke over John’s coffin.

Carter had mysteriously received an envelope with the location of the cemetery plot a few hours after the phone call, had then made all the arrangements to bring John home to bury him.

Carter had told the small group that John was with Harold again. She didn’t correct them totally thinking she had meant after death. She kept it to herself who Benjamin was, she owed the men that much.

_Years later_

Joss Carter made her weekly visit to the tiny cemetery, to the two still lone gravestones. She had grown to be quite adept at carrying the baby carrier in one hand and whatever else she held on to in the other. Today it was two bunches of fresh flowers to put in the vase of each head stone.

After she was satisfied with the arrangements, she uncovered the face of the smiling and gurgling baby boy in the carrier. She picked him up and introduced the baby, John, Harold, I’d like you to meet my grandson, Jonathan Benjamin Carter.

 ~~*~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a happier ending
> 
> *This was written before Detective Carter's murder.


	2. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll figure it out

A warm Chinook wind was blowing through the trees, melting the drifts of snow surrounding the cabin. 

It was the middle of January, and it was 50 degrees out.

Warm enough to sit on the wicker sofa out on the screened in porch that overlooked the snow capped mountains to the west.

The red of the setting sun cast a pinkish hue over the highest peak, it's elevation so high no trees grew there.

"If the snow keeps melting like this the pass should be clear enough for me to drive over to Fairplay tomorrow for supplies. We're getting low on your tea and sugar, Ben."

"I am going along with you John, I need to stop at the motel and check up on things. Besides we both need decent hair cuts. You look almost as unkempt as the day I met you."

"You never stop worrying do you. Your baby is doing fine. And you know you love this look."

John nuzzled under the gray-brown bearded chin of his partner, sucking on the smooth skin of his neck, while reaching under the flannel shirt and white tee he wore brushing his own fingers up through the soft forest of chest hair to pinch the pink nipple to the right.

Ben moaned his pleasure, begged John, "Please make love to me, but not out here."

John lifted his head to look at his lover's face, "Why not? Who's gonna see? This is why you chose this place. _No one_ can see."

"No, _no one_ can." Ben pulled the almost gray-grizzled head of his partner back down for a kiss, and the hand under his tee shirt down lower to cover his burgeoning erection.

_Fairplay, Colorado_

The two men rented the room for the night. John went to buy another three month's worth of supplies, while Ben made use of the motel's free-internet with his laptop.

"Little Johnny started his first day of kindergarten last September." John looked over Ben's shoulder at the Carter family Facebook page. 

"Maybe we should let ... " John's voiced dropped at the older man's stern look.

"They can never know. We are dead and buried to them John. It has to stay that way."

"You took a chance dog-napping him you know."

"Yeah, it was a risk, I know. I am sorry, even after all this time, it sounds like Shaw still feels guilty about 'losing' him."

A gray-muzzled Bear woofed his approval though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't end it there


End file.
